Stefan and Lexi
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Lexi Branson, is that they were best friends, having known each other for over a century. ' ' History Pre-history In 1864, Lexi met young and new vampire Stefan Salvatore who tried to feed on her, unable to distinguish his kind from human. Discovering that Stefan was a ripper, meaning he only fed and hunt, losing his humanity, Lexi took it upon herself to help Stefan get back as much as possible of his humanity, generally by not turning his feelings off, succeeding eventually. Lexi found Stefan, now back to his ripper ways in April 1922 before getting him off human blood around 1935. They would spend every birthday of his together, once attending a Bon Jovi concert, where they were, unbeknownst to them, watched by Stefan's ex, Katherine Pierce. Season One Lexi returns to Mystic Falls for Stefan's 162nd birthday, trying to renew her relationship with Stefan. Later however, she meets Elena at his house and tells Stefan that he has some serious explaining to do about the look like girlfriend Elena Gilbert to Katherine Pierce. On that night, Damon frames Lexi for the death of a local boy and the police apprehend Lexi. She is later on staked by Damon and dies before she can attack the sheriff and/or reveal his secret. Season Two In The Dinner Party, Stefan and Elena are at the Gilbert lake house and Elena reads Johnathan Gilbert's past diaries. While reading the diaries, Johnathan writes about after the vampires have supposedly been burned in the fire set on Fell's Church. While he was having dinner with Honoria Fell and Thomas Fell, he heard something outside of his house and decided to investigate. It was a newly turned Stefan Salvatore looking for revenge on Katherine. While reading this, Elena asked Stefan why he did this. Stefan explained how he was a ripper and how he just fed on everything and didn't care about getting caught. But then one day, while feeding on war victims, he saw a hooded figure. Curious on who was under it, he decided to feed on the m. When he tried to feed on the person, it was revealed that it was Lexi Branson or back then, "Alexia Branson". After she saw that Stefan was a ripper, she helped him get off of human blood and make him realize that killing is not the only way that vampires live their lives. Season Three In Ghost World, Elena tried to get Jeremy to contact Lexi since Jeremy was a medium, but was unsuccessful. Lexi then appeared to Stefan and told him to snap out of it, and as a result, smashed his head into a car. She then locked him where Caroline was locked up by her father in The Hybrid and The End of The Affair. Lexi attempts to get Stefan's humanity back by taking away all the blood from his body, but doesn't have enough time because Bonnie sends all the ghosts away. Before she leaves, Lexi tells Elena that Stefan is still in there and that she just has to try to get the ripper part of him away, so he can return to himself being the loving, caring and non-human drinking blood vampire he was. Season Four In Lexi's first appearance in season four, flashbacks to the year 1942 show Stefan rehearsing lines with Lexi in which to say to Damon. Lexi tells him that he's spent twenty years turning his life around, and that it was time to 'make nice' with his brother. When blood lust gets the best of him, Lexi pulls him from the bar. It is later revealed Lexi told Damon to leave Stefan to go to war alone, so he would be able to manage blood and death as a part of life without becoming the 'Ripper of Monterrey' again. In Because the Night, a flashback to the 1970's showed Lexi appearing in New York to help Damon who had previously switched off his humanity, due to Stefan's urging. In The Walking Dead, Stefan sits down at a table at the Mystic Grill. Caroline wants to celebrate because Silas is neutralized. Stefan replies that he's not in the mood, and that there was someone he thought he'd see and he didn't get to see them. Lexi then appears and says "You better mean me." They then hug and Lexi thanks Caroline for watching Stefan. They start walking along the side walk. Lexi laughs at the fact that Elena punched him in the face. Stefan tells Lexi how much he missed her. She says that she knows and they cross their arms around each other. Lexi says she's been replaced by a new blond and Lexi says that she's cute. Stefan then replies "Do not start." In Graduation, ''Lexi and Stefan are dancing to a Bon Jovi song and drinking. They are having fun and Damon comes in and turns the music off. Lexi grabs Damon's throat and tells him she is spending her time with Stefan and not wasting it on Damon. Lexi enjoys her time with Stefan and tells Alaric her theory of how the Other Side is time to reflect on all bad choices they made during their supernatural life and how she thinks they'll move on from it after some time. She also talks to Stefan about moving on and how he will find someone else than Elena. When the veil is restored, Lexi disappears, leaving Stefan alone. Quotes :Lexi: I see that I have been replaced by another blonde. :Stefan: What did you give me that look for? :Lexi: She's cute. :Stefan: Do NOT start. :-- ''The Walking Dead Gallery Lexistefan.jpg Normal VD215a 0141b.jpg Normal VD215a 0169b.jpg Normal VD215a 0174b.jpg Stefan-And-Lexi-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11370711-265-400.jpg Very-old-friends 332x500.jpg lexi-and-stefan_500x332.jpg Stefan-and-Lexi-stefan-and-lexi-11402862-800-531.jpg tumblr_lmcm5wNfMA1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_me418yC0X51rhkxa3o3_250.jpg Stefanlexi24x22.jpg Stefanlexi4x222.jpg Steflexi4x22.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-12-10h44m00s89.png Lexidamon4x23.jpg Stefanlexi4x23.jpg 108VampireDiaries0035.jpg 108VampireDiaries0038.jpg 108VampireDiaries0041.jpg 108VampireDiaries0042.jpg 108VampireDiaries0048.jpg 108VampireDiaries0479.jpg 108VampireDiaries0487.jpg|''Stefan's looking at Lexi'' 108VampireDiaries0488.jpg|''Lexi is talking to Stefan'' 108VampireDiaries0626.jpg 108VampireDiaries0904.jpg 108VampireDiaries0920.jpg 108VampireDiaries1088.jpg 108VampireDiaries1094.jpg 215VampireDiaries1237.jpg tumblr_n5tp1qQrwh1rs34ldo1_500.jpg Trivia *Lexi is 187 years older than Stefan. *Lexi returned from the dead briefly in Ghost World to help Stefan get off his bloodlust and to tell Elena what to do to help him. She also returned as a ghost in The Walking Dead and in Graduation. *Their relationship is a mirror of Sage and Damon, as Sage formed Damon's personality like Lexi did to Stefan. *Both of them are dead and are both Ghosts. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship